


He Is My Photo Negative - Part One

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Frostpudding [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), hiddlestoners
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a time where Loki actually exists, Tom not having a clue. Loki pays him a visit yet Tom is denying that it is real and is just in a dream. For Loki, he wants to do something that may shake everything up and things turn out different than either of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is My Photo Negative - Part One

It was yet again another rainy day in London, people running about in their raincoats, umbrellas blowing in all directions. Peering outside his window was Tom Hiddleston who gave a loud sigh.

"The one time I have a day off from anything and it's bloody raining," he huffed, taking a sip from his tea.

He moved away from the window as he sauntered into the lounge room and sat down, picking up a book he had been reading. Suddenly there was a clap of thunder, causing Tom to jump as he looked out the lounge room window. The clouds had gotten a little darker and the rain was becoming heavier. Tom sighed as he closed the curtains, returning to the couch as he flicked the television on to watch the news.

Meanwhile, a figure stood at the top of a building across from Tom's residence. He was drenched from head to toe, but that was the last thing on his mind. The emerald green cape blew in the wind along with his long jet black hair, his lips twitched into a sinister grin with glowing green orbs. It was in fact, Loki Laufeyson. To Tom and everyone else in the world, Loki was only fictional. Yet, he did in fact exist, even Thor, Asgard, Heimdall. All of it existed.

"So this is where you have been hiding Thomas," Loki sneered, cold air leaving his lips like smoke.

There was no denying that the god went in search of his positive ego as allegedly, Loki was the negative.

"In time Thomas, in time," he whispered.

With a small chuckle, Loki had vanished, dropping something from the building as he left.

~~~*~~~

Tom had made a trip to the shops for dinner, the rain still pelting down. But he had forgotten one thing as he left the shops.

"Damn, my umbrella!" he cursed, looking out at the rain.

He spotted a taxi and sighed in relief as he walked over and got inside. He gave the driver directions before sitting back in the seat.

"Bit of a miserable day ay?" the taxi driver asked.

"Yes, quite miserable," Tom replied, wrapping his arms around himself as he was slightly cold.

The taxi pulled up near his house as he got out after paying the driver before rushing to his front door. He stepped inside, shutting and locking the door as he sighed.

"I think another cup of tea will do well before dinner," he mumbled, shrugging his coat off.

He hung it on the rack before grabbing his shopping and walking up the stairs.

"Hello Thomas," a voice spoke.

Tom yelled in shock, the shopping falling from his hands as he locked eyes with a familiar face.

"W-what the hell are you doing in my house? Who are you!" he yelled.

Loki smirked as he moved forward slightly, only to have Tom move back.

"Surely you know who I am. You did after all portray me in one of your Midgardian films," Loki replied.

Tom stared in disbelief, his hands shaking slightly.

"No, it can't be, you're not real, you're only fictional!" he exclaimed. "Oh my god, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming," he wavered, closing his eyes.

I highly doubt that Thomas," Loki's voice purred, his breath tickling Tom's neck.

Tom's eyes snapped open as he gasped, noticing that Loki was now directly in front of him, one arm above his head and the other lingering on Tom's waist.

"You're quite a pretty creature aren't you?" Loki whispered, locking eyes with Tom's.

"H-how are you real?" he stammered, fidgeting slightly as Loki grinned again.

"Gods exist Thomas, it's far too complex to explain, but we do exist. I'm flattered by your motivation to portray me in such a way that is almost like mine, you're almost quite like me," he mumbled, breath lingering on Tom's lips.

"Please, Loki, just get off me right this instant," Tom pleaded.

"As you wish," Loki answered, stepping back from Tom.

He regained his composure as he kept his eyes on Loki. He certainly wasn't dreaming, so what was he supposed to do? It was only then that he noticed Loki was clearly drenched from the rain.

"Thomas," Loki spoke with a low tone.

"At least, let me get you a towel and some tea, then we'll talk," Tom mused, leaning back against the wall.

Loki grinned widely as he nodded.

"Splendid," he replied in a husky voice, Tom blushing slightly. "I have to say dear Thomas, you're quite interesting," Loki mumbled as he wrapped the towel around his neck.

He'd been given some of Tom's clothes while his other clothing dried, along with a towel for his soaking wet hair and some warm tea on the coffee table.

"Should I be flattered or not?" Tom questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Neither, you should be humbled," Loki replied as he grabbed his tea.

Tom smirked slightly as he put his tea down and looked back at Loki.

"This seems all unreal but I know it's not," he muttered.

Loki peered over Tom, sitting his tea down also.

"You amuse me Thomas," he chuckled.

"Why's that?" Tom asked.

"Earlier you looked like you were going to faint from shock. Now you're relaxed, calm...vulnerable," Loki purred.

"So what if I am? God of Mischief," Tom questioned, sliding his hand onto Loki's.

The god looked down as he smirked, looking back at Tom.

"You wish to be vulnerable around your, negative?" he questioned.

Tom blushed a light shade of pink, staring into the emerald green eyes that were Loki's.

"I honestly meant no harm with that comment of you being my negative," Tom mumbled.

Loki smirked as he placed a finger to Tom's lips, making him blush harder.

"Hush, you were quite right in saying it. Although, I would have preferred a nicer comment added on," he chuckled jokingly.

"Loki I know that you're misunderstood," Tom replied.

"I'm sorry?" Loki questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You only ever wanted to be equal. And you just want to be loved as well even though you're different and if people could only see the good inside you. Then...then maybe they wouldn't just see the bad because all you wanted to do was to make people proud," Tom spoke with a break in his voice.

Suddenly a single tear slid down his cheek, Loki's hands reaching up to cup his face.

"Why are you crying darling Thomas?" he soothed, a confused look in his eyes.

"Because you're adopted and your whole life has been a lie and you only found out later in your life that you were a monster, cast out and left in the cold. You were abandoned and taken in by your adopted family but still you were feeling left out," Tom sobbed, more tears falling down his face.

Loki stared at the crying man before him, running his thumb across his cheek.

"Thomas, I'm perfectly fine. It takes great strength to suffer such things in life. I am most humbled that you care for someone like me," he whispered.

"That's because I understand you more than anyone else ever could. I played you in a film for gods sake, you're basically an opposite of me," Tom replied, wiping a few tears away.

"Like a positive to a negative," Loki hummed, dropping his hands to his lap.

Loki looked away for a moment and then back to Tom.

"Dear Thomas please stop crying, it upsets me greatly to see you this way," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry," Tom whispered, wiping the tears away as he chuckled slightly. "So silly of me to be so dramatic," he mumbled.

Loki grinned slightly, resting his hand on Tom's cheek.

"Believe me, it's not bad to have emotions," he mused.

Tom nodded, looking away from the god for a moment. He was feeling rather strange, a dull pounding in his chest. Could he be? No, he couldn't.

"Are you alright Thomas?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine," Tom replied, not even glancing at the Asgardian.

Loki's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he reached his other hand up, pulling Tom back to face him.

"Loki," he sighed.

Without another word Loki had pressed his lips against Tom's in a gentle kiss. Tom tensed at first, his hands resting on Loki's chest to push him away. Yet he never did, he kissed back, his hands placed on Loki's thighs as the god kissed down his jaw line to his neck.

"Hold still, my pet," Loki purred.

~~~*~~~

The sound of shuffling and banging woke Tom up from his sleep. He turned under the sheets as he was met with an empty space. Loki ended up staying the night, even though that wasn't exactly supposed to happen, but, Tom enjoyed the company.

"Where are you, you useless little-ah! There you are!" Loki exclaimed.

Tom shuffled out of bed as he wrapped himself up in his robe, trying the knot as he walked out to his lounge room. Loki stood by the kitchen, fixing his emerald green cape to the rest of his attire.

"You're leaving?" Tom questioned, slight disappointment in his voice.

Loki looked up as he locked eyes with Tom, a sympathetic look crossing his features.

"Forgive me Thomas, but I must go back to Asgard for quite some time," Loki replied, walking up to him.

"But you only just got here," Tom mumbled, his eyes creasing with sadness.

"I know, but you must understand my darling," Loki whispered, bringing Tom into his arms.

"Please tell me you'll come back," Tom whispered, clutching Loki's cape.

Loki pushed Tom back slightly as he lent down and connected his lips to Tom's again before pulling away.

"I will return to visit you Thomas," he assured.

Tom nodded as he wiped a stray tear from his cheek, stepping back from Loki.

"Farewell Thomas, until we meet again my dear," Loki whispered.

"Goodbye, Loki," Tom replied as Loki vanished, leaving him alone in his house, a crack of thunder sounding. "I love you," he whispered, choking back a sob.

~~~*~~~

Tom waited weeks, Loki still no where in sight. Months passed and still Loki had not returned. It was then that Tom had given up, simply letting the wall around him crumble. He missed the god, despite it all being unusual for him. But the Loki he knew, was real, the one he played was simply fictional. It wasn't until Tom's 32nd birthday, almost a year after his encounter with Loki, did the god appear to surprise him. Tom had arrived from buying books, fumbling up the stairs, turning into his study, only to drop the books, his jaw dropped slightly. Across from him at his desk sat Loki in his black and white tuxedo with the green and cold scarf, a book sitting tentatively in his hands.

"L-Loki?" Tom stammered, tears brimming his eyes.

"Hello Thomas, I promised I would return," he hummed, smiling as Tom walked over to him in a hurry.

"I missed you," he sobbed.

"I missed you too, my pet," Loki purred with a grin.

Tom smiled through tears as he lent down and kissed Loki with such force he nearly fell off the chair. Finally they were together once again. The positive and his negative.

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of this one shot. Part two is going to be a roller coaster, and has a sad ending.


End file.
